


Godzilla VS Kong (Fan-made)

by Calebshane_121902



Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla vs. Kong (2020), Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calebshane_121902/pseuds/Calebshane_121902
Summary: After the world recovers from the dreadful events during the 2019 attacks, Monarch is building itself up a new and improved G-Team with new faces and recruits spilling into the team from all over the planet.As Kong falls off the radar, Monarch embarks on another mission to Skull Island, especially after reported seismic activity going haywire on the island. During this time, the villainous eco-terrorist, Alan Jonah, decides to use a conspiracy to wipe out both Kong and Godzilla from the world forever under his official organization known as Earth's Rightful Rulers..
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

(2014)

Fires were burning all over the city of San Francisco, several buildings and amazing architecture all gone to ruin or totally flattened by the brutish brawl between the mighty Godzilla and the two parasitic MUTO creatures that threatened to harm our planet if their reproduction spread. Germaine Noyala had brought himself to his feet, the smoke forcing him to cough. Never in a million years did he believe that monsters were real, or could be real, but reality had given him a hard slap in the face after news spread of Godzilla surfacing after God knows how many years. There was a loud hum of radiation booming through the area as the saurian titan rose back to his feet, although Germaine didn't see it, he sure as hell heard it. 

_"Alan, Alan, where are you!?"_ Germaine called out to his longtime friend, Alan Haas. The two had known each other since they were small children, they lived fairly close to one another. The teens even had a very similar upbringing, unfortunately for them, their play date had been squandered when the battle of potentially the century came to their home city of San Francisco. What seemed like a gloomy, rainy day. Turned into a living hell as the sky was blackened from the smoke and ash as buildings were destroyed. 

_"I'm here Germaine, over here!"_ Alan was heard crying out, his voice not too far away from where Germaine was standing. This caused the dark haired boy to dart towards where he heard the pained cries of his best friend, thoughts of his other friends rushed through his head. The two had another friend named Andy Williams, they could only hope that he wasn't taken during the battle or during the chaos and destruction before it. The boy had to climb over a few piles of rubble and even under a fallen fighter jet that was bridging to another hill of piled up debris. He eventually seen Alan Haas downed, his blue jeans torn with a bloody scar close to his knee. 

_"Shit, are you alright?"_ Germaine asked, his voice full of worry for his friend that he considered a brother due to how strong their bond was. He could see the pain on the face of Alan, a mixture of physical agony from the large gash on his leg to the despondent look in his eyes, they had lost their parents. They tried to help them, but it was just too late for them. The boys knew that they needed to be strong, if this was the reality, that monsters were real, and a beautiful world could turn into a living nightmare, then it would be this way from now on. The world would surely know about it anyway, and would be forced to accept it. 

_"Yeah.. I'm fine."_ Alan managed to say through gritted teeth, almost unable to talk due to the pains that was shooting through his leg, the cold, sharp, stinging burn of a pain after receiving a deep laceration on his leg. He was lucky that the sharp piece of debris didn't slice into his femoral artery, or he would have died on the spot. The cut was just right under his knee, in a diagonally down motion to the left. Germaine seen the nasty cut and decided that if Alan was to move on his own, he would need it to be patched up somehow. 

_"Hold on, I've got you."_ Germaine said in a soft voice, the tone of it assuaged the mental torture that this entire situation was dealing to the mind of Alan Haas. Germaine felt really sorry for his buddy, he always seen Alan as the leader of the group of the boldest of them all. The teen took the sleeve of his shirt and placed it over a piece of rubble with a pointed tip to it, it was sticking out of a pile of debris right next to them. The dark haired sixteen year old jerked his arm back, tearing a large piece of cloth from his shirt. He crouched down next to his seventeen year old pal, wrapping the chunk of cloth around the wound to help patch it up for now, until he received proper care from doctors. 

_"Come on, and up we go."_ He grunted, lifting up Alan Haas with some effort. Alan was a powerlifter, his body was bulky but powerful as could be. The seventeen year old boy was a star player on the football team and was being offered by popular colleges around California at the time. The two began to cough as their nostrils caught the strong, putrid odor of smoke, forcing them to get down low to the ground. _"_

_"Can you walk?"_ Germaine asked, Alan felt for his wound and tried to walk forwards, he was thankfully able to, but at the cost of a weak limp. The boy nodded his head towards Germaine, and the two began to move out of the smoke and through the ruins of the destroyed building that they were trapped in. 

The two were hurt, mentally torn to pieces, but only survival was on their minds. Time for mourning could come later after the clean up process began, the two of them began to run. Germaine running at a hustling jog so his weakened friend could keep up with him. The two seen soldiers and first responders helping victims to get away from San Francisco, or away from the general area that had just been ravaged through due to Godzilla and the MUTO'S brawling with each other. 

As the two ran past a hill of rubble, both heard a panicked male voice crying out " _Andrew!!!"_ and they thought whomever it was, was calling out the name of their youngest friend, Andy Williams. They mistook 'Andrew' for 'Andy' due to all of the loud booms and other voices that were smothering this man's voice in particular. The teens slowed down for but a moment, looking around desperately for Andy, to no avail. 

_"Are they calling for Andy?"_ Germaine asked in terror, looking at Alan. They didn't have time to have their questions answered as an explosive sound shook the entire area, sounding like a bomb going off in the distance. A loud thunderous roar was heard spreading across the sky and throughout the entire city that had turned into a blazing inferno. The teens began to run once again, afraid of the saurian beast that was Godzilla. Alan Haas seen the unmistakable figure emerging from the smoke, his massive leg plowing right through a building. 

_"Shit, there it is!"_ Alan cried out as he heard Godzilla unleash a triumphant roar of victory as he marched towards the bay, his mighty roar booming throughout the smoky skies of San Francisco as the two continued to make their escape. The two ran down a small hill, seeing a large brick building that was lucky to even be standing. They started calling out for Andy Williams, who was only 14 years old at the time. 

_"Andy!"_ Alan called out frantically, the two of them looking around for their young friend with a strong heart, yet, Andy's heart wasn't strong enough or prepared to deal with the loss of his family or to narrowly avoid death. It seemed that luck would be on their side as they heard Andy crying out in horror, his voice echoing off the walls of an alleyway. As they entered to comfort him, they seen that Andy's body was covered in ash and soot, his body was quivering and trembling, his back was heaving up and down violently from hysterical crying. Alan and Germaine could hear his loud sobs through the hands that were covering his face. 

_"Andy.."_ Alan spoke softly, gently removing Andy's hand from his face to see tears streaming down his cheeks from the bloodshot eyes of the fourteen year old. It calmed the boy down to see that Andy and Germaine were still alright, their presence enough to encourage him to speak. 

_"I've lost them, mom and dad.. Th- they're all gone. I couldn't save them.. I wish I wasn't still alive to speak with you. I'd rather be with them in Heaven, where nothing wrong can occur.."_ Andy sobbed hard, Alan rubbed his young friend's back gently and patted his shoulders. 

_"You've still got us, Andy. We'd rather have you living to make very special memories with us, we will be sad if you left this world without us. We love you dude, with all of our hearts. I have known you since grade school when we first met, remember that movie called Stand by Me? We all can live in peace together like those kids do."_

_"We won't last long.."_ Andy sobbed softly, taking a moment to rub his eyes to rid of the tears. _"We're just a few of teenagers roaming the streets, the Snow family lives far away from here in Oakland. We'll be killed by druggies or gangsters!"_ He exclaimed. 

Brayden Snow was the oldest member of the circle of friends and his brother was the youngest, Vergil Snow was nine years old. Brayden was nineteen years old, ten years older than his little brother. Indeed, they lived incredibly far away in terms of walking distance from where the three other friends stood. A moment of silence fell over the three teens, the wind blowing through the air provided a cool chill to their bodies. 

_"We'll live, never give up Andy. Resist and fight, I promise we will get out of this whole ordeal alive. Just you wait and see..."_

(2020)

Those words stuck with Andy Williams throughout the rest of his life, now he stood with a class of recruits at a G-Team academy at Outpost 54. Monarch's flagship facility where they tracked and studied the King of the Monsters himself, Godzilla! Andy Williams wasn't alone, as Brayden Snow, Alan Haas, and Germaine Noyala had joined him in this incredible journey to get where they were now. After they were providing people with information about the 2019 attacks, and doing deep research on almost every single titan that had surfaced during the attacks, Monarch had picked them up. 

Each of them were already trained, excelling in their respective martial arts that they chose to take part in before signing up with the G-Team. A couple other notable recruits were Kenny Anderson, his father went through an event with a titan back in the year of 1988. Due to his father's tales and legends of this beast, Kenny was hooked on joining Monarch, and since he already had an interest on joining the military early in his life, being part of the G-Team made the whole situation seemingly perfect to him. A young beautiful blonde Russian woman by the name of Laura Belinsky, had been signed up at the same time as Kenny was. She had already learned the English language during her early childhood years, and her Russian accent had faded away. Laura was at the age of 20, and had always been fascinated with fictional tales of dragons and monsters during her childhood years. Once she discovered Monarch, she never looked back after signing up for the G-Team, deciding to use her good grappling skills and flexibility to perfection. 

Another notable recruit was Jerome Hunter, he wasn't the brightest of the bunch. He had a short temper and was known to get violent, his family suffered financially after the events of 2014 when they were pushed to the brink of being homeless and without jobs. He swore to kill the great beasts that done his family wrong, done his home state wrong, yet at the same time, he was intrigued with Monarch, so he signed up. There was two classes, one under the tutelage of the national hero, Ford Brody, and the other class being taught by Jackson Barnes. 

Andy, Alan, and Germaine, as well as a few others, were in Ford Brodie's class. Kenny, Laura, Jerome, and Brayden, including others, were taught by Jackson Barnes. Every student in the two classes combined, sat within a room with twenty chairs in it. Both classes had a maximum amount of ten people, they all wore their military uniforms to pay respects to the G-Team as it was a whole other branch of military, it was also the toughest branch of the military. Ford Brody and Jackson Barnes stood at the front of the class, carefully eyeing down every single one of their students with a look of judgement. 

_"Ladies and gentleman, I am Ford Brody. I am the current general of the G-Team, and this is Jackson Barnes. He has since been promoted to the colonel rank after the events of last year, we here at Monarch has carefully reviewed your past, where you came from, your upbringing. It has become apparent that some of you hadn't known pain in your lives and are soft candy asses, well fair warning from me to you, you are about to be put through living Hell. I don't give a shit how badly your feelings are hurt because a titan attack left you homeless, killed your mamma, your poppa, or ruined a city you once loved. You all knew what you were getting yourselves into when you signed that resume, we will be dealing with titans of the sea, land, and air, and perhaps on some freak occasion, hollow earth titans. You will be put through a series of tests that will harden your asses up, you all are nothing more than shit to me, and we will correct that when we push you past your limits. Am I clear?"_ Ford Brody boomed, his voice loud and proud to the entire room. His heart was hardened as ever and his prideful behavior clearly showing, he loved being the national hero that people known him to be. 

_"I love it when you say this stuff, I swear."_ Jackson Barnes chuckled, Ford snickered as he nodded towards him. It was time for Barnes to speak. 

_"You will be tested on hand to hand combat, how you handle your weaponry. Accuracy, speed, we will test your bravery. As bravery is crucial to the G-Team, if you aren't bold, then you aren't gold. Am I clear?"_

_"Yes sir!"_ The room answered, their voices echoing out into the hallway. 

_"The ultimate test comes when we face a real challenge, when a real threat shows up. When titans come to any of the world's shores, we are tasked to protect the innocent and help the ones that may dare to fight back. We are strict with how you use the new attributes that we will force into you, if you use the new attributes for evil or for harm against fellow man or to the innocent. You will be instantly removed from the G-Team and fired from Monarch as a whole."_ Jackson Barnes continued, until a head Monarch official barged into the room, it was Adam Miles, with some rather urgent news. 

_"We are picking up seismic activity again, the whole island is running rampant. Where is Colonel Maxwell and his Skull Squadron?"_ Adam asked, everyone in the room had their gaze turned towards the official. Adam had been working closely with Monarch for a long time as of now, he was in charge of monitoring Skull Island. 

_"Colonel Maxwell is on the upper deck, sparring with his troops."_ Barnes answered, Adam nodded and closed the door before marching down the corridor to the elevator. A whole new Skull Island experience was about to unfold. 

_"As you just heard, there is a special squadron of only colonels. The captain of the squadron is the general who works closely with the colonel squadron, you must be really gifted to reach the colonel squadron. We haven't had one in a while. We don't think you punks can bust your ass enough to even reach it."_

(On the upper deck)

Colonel Elijah Maxwell had been enjoying some quality time with his squadron, he had been in the squadron ever since 2010 and looked to stay that way. His squadron consisted of: Himself, Alexis Garcia, Dylan Garcia, Robert Denham, Samuel Hyde, Hunter Key, and Cooper Armstrong. Just like the new recruits, they had to undergo the same procedures, granted, Monarch and the military were a whole lot more softer due to Godzilla not resurfacing to the world until 2014. 

The squadron was having some fun in a makeshift wrestling ring, it was a tornado tag team match with the Garcias vs Robert Denham and Cooper Armstrong. The rest of the squadron cheered whomever they wanted to, even if somebody got hurt, it was all for fun. Robert Denham was smaller in height, most of his squadron picked on him, but never did it to truly hurt his feelings or bully him. Robert stood in place, having his fists out at his face in a blocking position, standing still. 

_"C'mon, shorty, do somethin'"_ Elijah taunted, Alexis rushed forth and wrapped her arm around his head for a single arm headlock, but Robert fought back, pushing her away. Alexis gave chase as her brother went for Cooper, the brown haired woman would end up almost paying the price for charging at Robert as she almost ran right into a spinning heel kick, that to which she managed to catch. Dylan went for a spear tackle to Cooper, but the trooper was elusive enough to dodge the attack, Dylan managed to stop himself from going out of the ring by grabbing onto the second rope and turning around to eat a huge punch to the jaw from Cooper, the squadron reacting accordingly as they watched. 

Alexis tripped up Robert, making him land flat on his back, but he was ready. He delivered a quick sweep kick, thus taking Alexis down to her back as well, the soldier of smaller stature rolled over to his stomach and crawled towards Alexis, aiming to get her into a full mount in order to finish her off with an arm submission hold. Robert would end up stopping himself when the female soldier wrapped her legs around his head in a vise like grip, squeezing his head tightly with her thighs. 

_"Come on Rob, quit eating her pussy out and fight!"_ Hunter joked, getting the whole squadron to laugh on the outside of the ring, just when Robert went to tap, Adam appeared from around the corner. Getting everyone's attention rather quickly. 

_"We are getting some new seismic activity over on Skull Island, I have been planning out a new mission. There is an outpost on Skull Island, Outpost 33. I have set a waypoint to that location for the ship to follow, the sooner you can reach Outpost 33, the better your chances of survival are. The seismic activity has been causing the creatures of the island to go rampant, the Outpost is getting attacked by carnivorous creatures, it is your duty in the G-Team to protect them. We have gotten a recording of the whole situation, follow me to my office and I'll show you the clip."_ Adam explained, the whole squadron became intrigued of their new mission, and so they all followed him down to his office. 

_"This clip was taken at six AM yesterday, exactly twenty four hours ago. Rodger Parker was attacked by something off screen."_ Adam said, turning his laptop around for Elijah to see, the rest of his squadron waited outside for him, eager to hear about what was happening. 

(The clip)

The camera appeared to have a bad VHS effect on it, especially with the fuzzy static that could be barely seen. Judging by the blue color of the sky, and the fact that it was still dark. The sun must have been just starting to rise, Rodger's face filled up the camera. 

_"Outpost 33 to Outpost 54, we have been experiencing some strange phenomena, we have been hearing some loud explosion like sounds. They are loud as Hell and can be heard for miles, yet we don't feel anything until several minutes after the fact. It is drawing megafauna and creatures of all kinds to come to this Outpost, we've had to put down some because they got way too clo.."_ His sentence was stopped when a loud explosive boom was heard through the camera, this caused Rodger to quickly turn his head to face the sound. 

_"What the hell was tha.."_ His sentence was cut off again when an unexplained roar was heard, it wasn't loud enough to be something that belonged to either a titan or megafauna. Gunfire was then heard mixed in with the sounds of people screaming and the creature's off-screen roars. That is when the clip ended, Elijah raised his eyebrows, he wasn't surprised as Skull Island had loads of strange creatures and even mystical properties in some spots of the island. 

_"What the hell happened there?"_ Elijah asked, concerned for Rodger, whom's fate was unknown. Adam shrugged his shoulders, it was then that Elijah realized it was his duty to go and get to the bottom of this. 

_"I don't know, but I have the mission planned for tonight at eight. The Outpost is easily seen at night due to how much lights there are surrounding it, good luck to your squadron. You're gonna need it, Skull Island does things to people that I cannot really explain to be honest. The experience and the trauma never leaves you, so please be careful. After all, Monarch doesn't need to lose another great G-Team colonel squadron!"_ Adam spoke loudly to try and lighten the mood, but it was time to get serious once again... 


	2. The return to Skull Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah Maxwell's Skull Squadron embark to Skull Island, this will be the third trip to Skull Island that any faction that works with Monarch would have. Upon arrival by the newest state of the art ship of the seas known as the USS Calico, his squadron is quickly lost and in the deep unknown jungles of the massive island full of dangerous creatures. 
> 
> However, the squadron isn't alone as several others tag along for the trip. Those belonging to the organization of Alan Jonah, have flown completely under the radar and now Elijah's squadron could have some potential traitors. That night, sparring amongst the recruits have begun, beginning their rough trials to earn a spot on the G-Team.

(8:00 PM)

Elijah and his squadron were followed by a few other troops and scientists that decided to tag along with the trip. It was currently drizzling right now in the newest Outpost located in California, at an undisclosed location in the state. They were flown from Outpost 54 to this new outpost, the facility used to be a military base but it went abandoned due to unknown reasons, which is why Monarch got in on the case. 

Monarch had polished up the military base to their own liking and started to add in some of their own architecture and buildings, the Outpost was heavily guarded and was situated on a large flat hill in which was surrounded by a swampy, muddy, marshland all around it. The base also happened to be surrounded by mountains, making an on foot invasion of the base close to impossible. The mountains that surrounded the base had been hollowed out on the inside so that the organization could build their own tech within it. The only downside to the location of the base was that to the North of it was the Pacific Ocean, where they were vulnerable to a naval invasion or a potential titan attack. 

Elijah's squadron of colonels was lead to the docks, where they saw a massive flat-topped ship waiting for them. It was officially the biggest ship in recorded history, and the longest one too. It was pretty obvious that this was made to punch through natural disasters like tsunamis, hurricanes, and a war machine against sea-dwelling titans like Godzilla and potentially many others. 

_"Colonel Maxwell, meet our state of the art war machine of the seas, The Calico! Built to last long in this new world of monsters, it can be used to transport titans of all kinds across the oceans for study and other purposes."_ A proud scientist gloated as he revealed the massive warship to Elijah's squadron, but the design seemed flawed. It looked like a regular aircraft carrier except longer. 

_"How can an aircraft carrier hold something as big as Godzilla?"_ Elijah questioned the scientist with a raised eyebrow, his arms folded in judgment. The scientist snickered and then revealed the secret of this ship. 

_"You see, Colonel Maxwell. That is what you are supposed to think, it is what lies beneath the waves. What you will find out, is that it is a large floating fort of the ocean. Imagine your Outpost 54, but it can float around in the water, powered by the strongest engines in human history."_ The scientist answered, getting through to Elijah that this wasn't some regular ship, but rather a massive naval fort. 

_"We thank you for the high school drafting lesson, but my squad has got some rather important things to take care of,"_ Elijah said, showing that he didn't really care. He just wanted a ship that couldn't be damaged. 

_"What are those other important things?"_

_"Me and the squad are going on a mission to Skull Island, something has been going on over there. Something that has called us away to the island, we have never been to Skull Island before. I am unsure of what to expect, but we aren't afraid."_ Elijah explained proudly, staying determined to get out of this whole situation with Skull Island alive with his squadron and those that came along with them. 

_"Oh my, Skull Island. I bid you good luck, you're going to need it.."_ The scientist warned, he didn't know much of Skull Island, but he did know that it was incredibly dangerous and the mental impact it has on the people that come out alive. 

_"We thank you for the good luck,"_ Elijah said, patting the scientist on the shoulder before walking up the ramp that would lead to the top of the floating fortress. The entire fort was under the waters, save for the top part in which looked like a massive aircraft carrier. Elijah was stouthearted, he wasn't going to be intimidated by the island or the god-sized ape that was the defender of it, Kong... 

The Calico began to move out into the water, the engines audibly roaring to life. Water being splashed upon the docks, a large pad on the aircraft carrier top began to slide open. Revealing a platform that would lower down into the floating base, two of the troops were looking over at Elijah intensely. The two of them were named Floyd Sanders and Chloe Bowers, both secretly worked for Alan Jonah and was flying under the Monarch radar. The troops faced the land as the platform began to lower them down into the interior of the Calico, this could potentially be their last viewing of the mainland, at least for a while...

(9:30 PM)

Biblical rainfall pelted the top of the Calico, it was as if the Lord himself was trying to prevent the massive ship from landing on Skull Island, but despite all of the rainfall, the mighty Calico warship powered through. Consistent bolts of lightning were seen crackling across the sky in a massive storm cloud, the perpetual storm system that had been surrounding the entire island for God knows how long. Some lightning strikes were rather large, and they provided ominous silhouettes of the mountains on the beastly island that patiently waited for them.

Elijah and his squadron seen the silhouette of the island on the large screen within the control room, a camera mounted on the tower of the ship captured the monstrous storm that was around the island. He turned to face his men and women that were accompanying him on this trip, he took the advice of those who spoke to him about Skull Island. He didn't doubt the effects that would screw with his mental state if he was to survive, but he was ready to face and weather the storm. He decided to give his men and women an enlightening speech to try and rid some of the fear that could potentially be haunting them now.

 _"This is what we trained for, this is what we were meant to do. Our mission is to find out what is causing the strange seismic activity on the island that has been haunting Outpost 33, now we can't see the lights through the cloud that we are about to punch through. So we will scan the shorelines, we have been through storms before, we have been in the presence of titans, this experience will be no different. Have no fear, ladies and gentlemen. Remember your training, make us proud, look back to what got you to be in this organization, to begin with_. _We aren't ants compared to these things, we have almost killed Godzilla once before, if anything, we are just as strong as these titans are. Tonight we are all fighters, tonight we are all titans, and whatever is causing that disturbance... Shall feel our wra-"_

Elijah's voice was cut off when a large window in the room unexpectedly shattered, causing men and women alike to panic and flee from the window as water rushed in at an alarming rate. The Calico had water compartments that could be filled up and keep the ship afloat, but the control room wasn't a compartment. 

_"Close the blast doors, all of them!"_ Elijah screamed, Cooper darted towards a lever and quickly forced it up. There was a mechanical hum as the tough titan proof blast doors began to slide in from where the shattered window was, water continued to fill up the room and knock over equipment and various objects, even sweeping some people off of their feet. 

Hunter Key looked at the security feed and noticed that water was rushing into rooms above the control room and some down the hall, multiple windows were breaking. A red emergency light flashed on with alarms blaring and crying out, the Calico continued to push forward even though water was rapidly swallowing up the floating fortress. 

_"Shit, Elijah press the button!"_ Hunter cried out, Elijah did as was told, slamming his fist down on the red button in which would close all of the blast doors that belonged to the Calico, some sort of titan was attacking the ship. 

Water continued to fill the mighty vessel up until all of the blast shudders were closed and locked tightly, almost airtight. There were loud bangs and booms of something smashing into the blast doors over and over again, a screech was heard from behind the blast shudders as the lights began to flicker on and off. Everyone was soaking and wet, but they all knew it was time to jump to action. They rode the platform back up to the surface, as soon as the helipad opened up, rain pounded the squadron with no remorse whatsoever. 

Thunder roared and lightning flashed and crackled, but the squadron was used to these types of conditions. They looked around the ship, none of them could see the attacker of the Calico until a large tentacle rose from the water and slammed down hard onto the vessel's flat top. Titanus Kraken had arrived to attack the ship, the monstrous squid began to wrap it's tentacles around the vessel, attempting to drag it down into the depths after failing to sink it. The squadron opened fire on the large tentacle, the bullets doing absolutely nothing to it, the beastly squid retracting it to be back in the water. 

Another tentacle came up and swatted at the top of the ship, knocking a few soldiers into the water, they weren't notable ones at all. To Elijah, they were just cannon fodder. There was a flash of lightning and Elijah noticed that the vessel was extremely close to the island, as a matter of fact, they were in the storm of the island right now. Wind forcefully blew into their bodies, each soldier found it hard to even stand without being launched back. Lightning would come really close to the vessel, some even struck the top. Thunder was at its maximum volume as it boomed like a cannon, but if you were to stand right next to it. 

As his squadron continued to relentlessly fire at the flailing tentacles, Elijah noticed that water was slowly beginning to rise up their bodies. The Calico was slowly but surely sinking beneath the waves, just as he began to lose hope. There was a volley of rapid-fire lightning on the island, causing the squadron to turn their gaze to where the lightning was. What they saw within the lightning, was a massive silhouette of a god sized ape... 

Kong appeared to be standing on the top of a mountain, his massive silhouette shown that he had indeed grown ever since 1973. He now stood at a great height of 360 feet, some lightning struck near his face, highlighting his new facial features. He had shown signs of old age, his nose and face was withered and wrinkly. One of his eyes was white, with a noticeable scar running down it. He was also sporting a beard!

Kong stared down at the vessel with the struggling humans, even though these humans were unwanted visitors, he had grown so used to protecting the Iwi natives, that he was protecting all humans. The guardian of Skull Island let out a mighty roar, one that echoed across the stormy sky. Elijah and Hunter smiled as the great ape began to thunder down towards the vessel to save them, his massive body vanishing into the silhouette of the mountains. The tentacles that had entangled the vessel unwinded and the Kraken began to swim towards the shore to fight Kong. The floating fortress rose back up to the surface, continuing the path towards the shore of the island. Lightning struck, and the glow of a fire could be seen. 

The Kraken screeched as its large tentacles flailed and pulled itself towards the great ape, there was a loud whistle in the wind as the flaming tree went flying towards the gigantic squid, the flaming tree had been carved to resemble the shape of a spear. Apparently, Kong had made an advancement in technology, making his own tools, although they were very early and basic weapons. The tree was a flaming spear as it landed right into the Kraken, it shrilled out in pain, but continued to make its way towards the land to fight Kong. 

A large boulder was seen flying through the air, slamming down onto the Kraken, forcing it to be under the water. Kong roared again, beating his chest, warning the Kraken not to get any closer to his island. The Kraken attempted to be smart, trying to stay under the water and get closer, unfortunately for the gigantic multi-armed lifeform, one of the many tentacles were seen emerging from the water by Skull Island's guardian. 

Kong growled as the rest of the large squid emerged onto land, it was much bigger than he anticipated, but it didn't matter to the great ape. He reached back, grabbing hold of a tree, yanking it from the ground. The Kraken screeched as the tentacles began to reach for the ape, they wrapped around his legs and held him in place. Kong turned around with the tree and smashed it down on the multi-armed beast of the seas. 

The wooden tree did little to nothing against the Kraken as it wrapped more tentacles around Kong's arms, pulling itself up to be over his head. Sitting on top of the great ape, Kong could see the beak snapping shut and opening up, trying to bite at his head, but it missed every time. The guardian of Skull Island roared as it reached up, grabbing hold of the slimy sea titan. Throwing it down forcefully, but some tentacles had grabbed hold of his face, tugging him down, yet the ape found footing and didn't fall down. He sent rights and lefts to the squid, forcing it to release him. 

The Kraken screeched at the ape, but it was silenced when a large rock came smashing right on the head, crushing it. The gigantic squid titan had been effectively killed by the guardian of Skull Island, one member of Godzilla's kingdom, slain by the ape. Kong beat his chest and roared into the skies, as a challenge to anything that dared to invade his home. The ape eyed the dead squid and dragged it off elsewhere, ready to make a feast for his supper. The Calico continued to trudge safely towards the land, Elijah deciding to go ahead and land before another sea-dwelling beast attempted to sink it. 

(Outpost 54)

The students of both classes sat on blue mats, Brody and Barnes standing over them. They would be sparring to show off their skills when it came to hand to hand combat, as this would be very important at some point in time. This would be the first of their trials, arguably one of the ones that would be soft on all of them. This would be a test of how physically tough one was, up first was Brayden Snow and Laura Belinsky. The two stepped on the mat, Brayden wore blood-red sports gear. A red tank top and red polyester MMA style shorts along with white socks, out of his friends that were Andy Williams, Alan Haas, and Germaine Noyala, Brayden was always seen as the toughest one of them all.

Laura tied her beautiful blonde hair into a ponytail, she wore camouflage Adidas leggings and barefoot. Every student was told to dress accordingly to these trials, for these martial art sparring contests, they would wear fighting gear that they felt comfortable with without wearing the tactical vest, although a trial was coming up for them to wear one right after the sparring contest. Ford stepped to the center of the mat as Brayden and Laura stared into each other's eyes, the beautiful young woman from Moscow had an arrogant grin on her face. 

_"You seem a little too confident, how about I wipe that smirk off your face,"_ Brayden said coldly, taking this very seriously. Laura's smirk went away, Ford instantly took a liking to Brayden after hearing those words, that sentence had no remorse behind it at all. 

_"Begin!"_ Ford shouted and Laura lunged at Brayden, she was smaller than him. Laura ran right into a headlock, she gasped out but remained calm and collected. She inserted her leg between Brayden's and applied sudden pressure to try and trip him down. He fell but kept his headlock tight and secure, taking the Russian beauty down with him. Upon landing on the mats with a thud, he released Laura and rolled away, quickly rising to his feet. 

Laura got up at about the same speed as Brayden, fired up and hopping on both feet. She was ready since Laura went first last time, Brayden decided to make his move first. He almost ran right into a spinning heel kick, but he managed to snag Laura's foot at the last second. The taller man shifted backward with a jerk, yanking Laura down with authority while he remained standing in a dominant position over her. Brayden held Laura's foot and began to apply an ankle lock submission hold, the blonde's face cringed up in pain and she let out a sharp gasp. Laura squirmed and tried to crawl away, but Brayden held on tight and twisted her foot some more in the hold. 

_"Come on Laura, don't give up!"_ Kenny shouted, favoring her. She heard his words but continued to struggle, she wasn't going anywhere. Brayden growled and viciously bent her foot some more, now starting to put an awkward torque on her ankle, so she wisely tapped out before her ankle was shattered. Brayden had defeated Laura rather quickly, but Laura wouldn't let this one slide. As Brayden stepped off the mat, she ushered Kenny to step on to face her next. 

Jackson Barne's admired her determination and bravery to fight again after her foot was dangerously close to being broken by Brayden Snow. He clapped his hands with a beaming smile on his face, this got Laura to happily smile as Kenny stepped on. He wore an orange gi similar to his favorite character from Street Fighter, Ken. Kenny seemed like he didn't want to fight Laura, it was as if he had feelings for her. The look on his face made Laura chuckle a bit as the two stared each other down, Kenny looked to Ford and shrugged his shoulders. 

_"Begin!"_ Ford shouted, Kenny sent a quick jab towards Laura's pretty face, but she easily snagged it into her arms. The Russian beauty jumped up and wrapped her legs around his head, shifting her weight down for a takedown, it all happened so fast. It wowed the students, except for Brayden who had his arms crossed. He snickered as Kenny was put onto his back by Laura, whose legs were locked tightly around his neck. Her large thighs pressing down tightly as Kenny desperately tugged on them, to no avail. Some of the students found this comical and laughed. 

_"Ergh..."_ Kenny gagged as he continued to pry at Laura's powerful legs, he kicked his legs around and twisted his body to try and squirm out of it, but the legs were too tightly scissored around his neck. Her feet were hooked, the young man wasn't going anywhere. He gagged and quickly tapped out on her thigh as his face started to turn red, some from being embarrassed and some from lack of oxygen. 

_"Excellent job, Laura!"_ Barnes shouted with a high five towards his new favorite student. Laura finally stepped off, playfully teasing Kenny as they sat back down to watch the rest of the contests. Up next, was Andy Williams and Alan Haas. While these students were having fun during this trial, the squadron on Skull Island weren't doing so well as they began to unload their equipment from off of the Calico, their journey was about to begin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to all! I am quite new here to this site, feel free to send some help in a private message. Remember, criticism, a comment of how you liked the chapter, or a question about a character, even kudos, is always deeply appreciated as it not only helps me out, but it helps my series out as a whole. 
> 
> I have been working on a Custom Monsterverse already as it turns out, you can find it on Fanfiction.Net, my user name is Calebshane1219, simple as that. I am planning on bringing my Monsterverse here to expand it to other sites and to work on new and improved stories!


	3. Struggle to survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah's squadron have finally found their way onto the dreaded Skull Island, although they remain bold and confident, things begin to go wrong in a hurry when the wildlife descends upon them. Their first mission, is to find Outpost 33. As they traverse through the jungles, everything that the people warned them about, is coming for them..
> 
> At Outpost 54, hand to hand combat trials continue. A few students have been eliminated from the trial, but they would return in the next tasking objective that Ford Brody and Jackson Barnes will put them through.

(Skull Island)

The USS Calico had landed, four anchors shot out from the sides of the floating fortress, and slammed down hard into the sandbar of the island. A long ramp began to descend from the vessel, landing right on the shores of the island. As Elijah's squadron made their way down the ramp with their equipment, he looked around to try and see the lights of Outpost 33. They could see a faint glow coming from behind one of the mountains, it had to be the Outpost.

_"See those lights over there?"_ Elijah asked to his squadron, pointing towards them and behind the mountain. His squadron had seen it too, they decided to stop moving as their boots finally touched down on the sandy beach. The leader of the squadron took a seat on a nearby rock, calling up the Outpost. 

_"This is Elijah of the G-Team Skull Squadron to Outpost 33, we've arrived on the southernmost shore of the island. We have arrived to investigate the seismic disturbances that has been plaguing your facility."_ He said, trying to get connection with the outpost before continuing their trek towards it. 

_"Thank God you guys came at the right timing, we would be fucked had we been forced to last through this shit any longer.."_ A male voice said on the other line, a relief to Elijah. The leader of the Skull Squadron didn't want everyone to be dead at the Outpost. 

_"Is everything fine right now?"_ Elijah asked, there was a pause in the conversation before the voice on the other line answered again. 

_"Yes, our defensive walls have been breached. We have set up a line of turret guns from where the wall used to be, the creatures are growing more and more relentless and they won't stop until they get in here."_ The voice answered, sounding hopeful. 

_"Shit, just try and hold out until we get there. We probably won't reach you all until some time tomorrow, hang tough. Over and out."_ Elijah finished the conversation before hanging up, his squadron was waiting for him to get up and lead the trek through the jungles of the island. 

Elijah pulled out a machete and pointed in the direction of the jungle, taking in a deep breath before starting his march forwards with his squadron. He heeded all of the warnings that he received, he remained brave, but at the same time, he felt unassertive about this whole situation. He looked back at the squadron with apprehensive thoughts of his men and women that he had brought along for this trip. How many of them would live? How many of them would die? The man had never been so unsure in his life. Elijah Maxwell had grown to love these people, he had known all of them for ten years. All of the magical memories they shared, the laughs, the good times, he had a horrid feeling that this mission would cut some memories short for a few of them. 

_"Let's go."_ Elijah said with a voice full of pride, his foot broke through a dead bush, the withered limbs snapping and cracking under the pressure of his boots as his squadron entered the jungle. The troops cutting down shrubbery and foliage as they progressed through, just a few minutes in, nothing was going wrong so far, but it wouldn't take long for things to really start to kick in. No single soul enters Skull Island and leaves without paying a price. 

They marched up a hill, and once they reached the top, the jungle seemed less dense than it was below the hill. The trees were separated further apart, walking was much more easier. The bad thing about this was that they couldn't see the death trap that would be beneath their feet if they moved any more further. The squadron stopped and Alexis continued to move forward, her body was suddenly jerked down. Her boot had punched through a hole in the ground, and several leaves fell through the holes. The path of dead leaves was a trap, the roots of the large trees on both sides of the path covered up a large chasm in the ground with their roots. 

A few troops of the squadron chuckled as anyone would when somebody falls down, but when Alexis put some force down on the roots with her arm in order to push herself out, the root snapped and her body slipped further into the abyss. This is when the squadron took matters seriously, Alexis started to get worried as her heart rate began to grow higher. Elijah rushed forth and reached out for Alexis to grab his arm, but his leg was caught and fell through the roots too. Then something strange began to happen, some extra roots began to grow from within the walls of the abyss and seemingly reach up to grab the two struggling soldiers. It was as if the island was literally coming to life. 

The rogue root began to slowly wrap around the throat of Alexis and pull down, choking the life out of her as she attempted to pry the wooden vine off of her throat, digging her nails into the root, but nothing worked. Some dead roots snapped beneath her, and her body was pulled further down. Only her upper body was sticking out of the roots now as she was slowly dragged down into the endless black chasm. Robert Denham and Cooper Armstrong both grabbed Elijah by the arms and began to drag him out of the deathtrap, however, one of the many roots wrapped around his ankles. Elijah let out a scream as one of his arms was released, he took his machete and started to hack down at the root viciously. 

The squadron was in full on panic mode, they couldn't shoot at the roots because they would run the risk of accidentally killing the top two members of the team. Most of them frantically looked around to try and find some way of helping Elijah and Alexis out, Floyd and Chloe simply watched on with looks of amusement on their faces. Alexis was desperately kicking her legs as her air was cut off more and more, but then she couldn't feel her legs. They were wrapped up by the roots in which had came to life, she felt herself getting pulled into the abyss even faster now. The only words that Alexis could choke out before she was finally pulled under was _"Brother.. please.."_

Dylan Garcia's eyes widened as her sister was overwhelmed and finally yanked down into the chasm, her screams being heard, slowly fading away before she hit the bottom with a thud. Elijah let out an anguished cry as his beloved partner fell to her doom, but he didn't have time to mourn as the same roots that had entangled her, was starting to come for him. Dylan was on his knees, sobbing for his sister while the others continued to think of ways to help their captain, they couldn't lose him this early in their mission. 

Cooper and Robert noticed a thin tree on the other side of the path, an idea crossed their minds. The two of them fired at the thin tree, Elijah could see what they were doing. He was pinned down and couldn't break free of the grasp of the living roots. Both of his legs and one of his arms was wrapped up tightly, he furiously hacked away at the roots with his machete, but that arm was also slowly wrapped up, forcing the machete to drop out of his hand and fall into the abyss. 

_"Guys!"_ Elijah shouted as the roots began to pull him down so he could be laying on his stomach, the captain was in grave danger now if the thin tree didn't collapse in time. Luck was on his side as the thin tree was heard snapping before it finally collapsed, but he was still being pulled down. 

_"Do something!!"_ Elijah shouted as roots began to slowly wrap around his neck, their grip getting tighter and tighter the more they progressed. Hunter Key opened fire at the roots that had his captain's arms tangled up, once his arms were free, Elijah started flailing around out of fear. 

_"Grab the branch of that tree we shot down for you!"_ Cooper shouted, Elijah did as was told and snagged the thick branch with both arms. The troops began to fire at the rest of the roots that had entangled him, save for the ones that were wrapped around his throat. Root after root flew off of his body and went flying into the abyss, eventually the only roots that had him were the ones around his jugular. 

The squadron seen that the roots in which were wrapped around Elijah's throat were outstretched from the walls of the cave, so they shot at the walls. Hoping to dislodge them so they would stop pulling him down tight, it worked! The pressure on their leader's throat was loosened by a significant amount, he continued to hold on for dear life on the branch. More roots were seen rising from the darkness, looking to ensnare him once more. 

The squadron yelled at Elijah for him to climb, so he did. He managed to get to the top of the thin tree, carefully crawling across the way before making it safely to the other side. The roots wrapped up the tree and began to drag it down, the pressure so great that it snapped in two. The hearts within the chests of the troopers were racing after this intense situation, Dylan couldn't control his tears, he loved his sister to death, and now she was gone. The first one to fall victim to Skull Island, the mission became drastically more menacing, but Elijah remained confident ever more. 

He faced his squadron, all had faces of disbelief. It seemed like they didn't want to lose any more of their crewmates, and Elijah felt for them. The man was still determined to succeed in this mission, it wasn't going to be as bad as he thought it would be, after Alexis died almost as soon as they reached the island. 

_"She's the only one, no more!"_ Elijah shouted, a voice full of defiance and pride. His eyes glanced down at this deathtrap, the roots starting to form over the pit once again. Elijah's face full of disgust for the sight of them growing back to normal within seconds. 

_"Let's move.."_

(Outpost 54)

A few more hand to hand combat contests had gone on, Brayden Snow was in the lead. It appeared that he would be at the top of the list with a score of 4-1, a few others were currently tied for 2nd place. The ones tied for 2nd place was: Laura Belinsky, Alan Haas, and Germaine Noyala. Andy Williams and Kenny Anderson was tied for last place, with Kenny being the least likely to win a bout between Andy Williams. 

_"All of you have done very well. Many of you have a fighting spirit, but Kenny, I ask of you, why do you treat things as a joke. You're record is 0-4, and it is because you wanna have a jolly good time. You lost in comical quick fashion against Laura, you got your ass whipped by Brayden. You came up short against Andy Williams, Andy is 0-4 too but that is because he just isn't good enough, he always comes close but falls short. You on the other hand, don't give two shits about anything we do. Why are you here? When all you wanna do is act like a fucking idiot?"_

Ford snapped at Kenny, causing the whole body of students to chuckle. Kenny was a jokester for sure, but he wasn't going to get yelled at. He never liked it as a child, and so he decided to give the national hero a piece of his mind. 

_"Listen up, who the hell do you think you're talking too. I can't have any fun around here, you remind me of that_ _guy from the movie Full Metal Jacket. Shame on you because you will never touch his level, you are only a wannabe tough guy who probably jerks off to himself in the bathroom mirror. You probably think your shit don't stink either.."_ Kenny said under his breath, but Ford heard him. 

_"EXCUSE ME!!!?"_ Ford screamed in rage, causing everyone to jump, Kenny's eyes widened as the national hero stormed towards him. Kenny didn't back down, as a matter of fact, he got up close and personal with General Brody. 

Ford was surprised that Kenny didn't back down, that is what students usually do when confronted against him. They feared Brody, but grew to like him after their training was complete and Ford didn't treat them as harshly. 

_"Ahh, for the first time in a long time, somebody has the guts to stand up to me... Very ballsy of you kid, too bad you don't have any."_ Ford said coldly, the whole room was silent as he delivered a knee strike right into the testicles of the young man, instantly dropping him to the mat in agony. 

_"I will not tolerate disrespect towards me or to anyone higher in rankings than you students, if you want to talk shit, expect your training to be a more of a living hell than it already is!"_ The general boomed loudly, Brayden Snow couldn't help but chuckle, he enjoyed seeing Ford rip people new assholes with words alone. 

_"We will need a few more rounds, we need to have a first, second, third, fourth, and fifth place. So far, Brayden Snow holds the crown of 4 victories and one loss. Everyone else save for Andy and Kenny, are tied for 2nd place. We will begin our next bout now, Laura and Germaine, step on the mat. "_ Ford announced, Laura stepped on the mat, exhausted after her last few matches. Now it was time to face Germaine, a formidable opponent. 

_"Begin!"_ Ford shouted, Laura and Germaine instantly lunged at each other in a collar and elbow tie up. Laura attempted to insert her leg between her opponent's but Germaine was wise and moved his legs back, the two jocking for a dominant position. 

Germaine lunged in, driving his knee right into the stomach of the beautiful blonde. Laura let out a grunt of pain as she felt the knee connect with her mid-section, forcing her to lurch over in the throbbing pain that was rippling throughout her abdomen right now. Germaine stayed on the attack, hooking his arm around the head and neck of his female opponent before drilling her down and back with a vicious DDT. 

Laura was stunned, but unfortunately for her, Germaine wasn't through with her yet. He kept his arm hooked around her throat and began to squeeze down for a guillotine chokehold, she immedieatly began to gag and choke, punching Germaine in the stomach a few times in an attempt to release her. The hold was loosened up enough to where she could manage to pop her head out from his arm, she hopped ontop of her opponent in a full mount, latching onto Germaine's throat with her hands in a simple chokehold in which could easily be broken. 

_"That's right Laura, stay on him!"_ Kenny shouted, again cheering for Laura. This caught the attention of almost everyone except for Germaine and Laura, who were too focused to listen in on conversations. 

_"I think that white boy likes her."_ Jackson Barnes whispered into Ford's ear, causing him to titter out a slight laugh. A smug grin on Ford's face as he looked over at Kenny, he believed that the young man had the mind of a child, but could potentially have the heart of a lion if he is worked properly. 

Everyone's attention was brought right back to the mats as Laura rolled over to the side with Germaine still in her grasp, wrapping him up in an MMA style triangle choke. Germaine let out a loud groan as he felt growing pressure on his throat, one of his arms was immobalized and he couldn't seem to find a way of escape. He tried striking Laura twice with his one free arm, he managed to land two successful blows to her face, causing to get an appropriate reaction from his teacher's and the other students. 

Germaine went to strike Laura for a third time, but after she was struck twice in a row, the Russian beauty was able to see it coming. With both arms now trapped, Germaine couldn't find a way to escape the triangle choke of his female opponent. His face was starting to turn red from the constant pressure that was growing as Laura tightened up the hold. 

_"Ergh.. I give."_ Germaine groaned out, Laura smirked as she released him. Laura had the second place spot, but she still had to go through Alan Haas in order to officially have the spot in her clutches. Kenny rose to his feet, clapping and cheering, causing her to crack a sweet smile towards him. 

Germaine rolled off of the mat, letting out a couple of coughs before the reality of being in third place dawned on him. He sighed and sat next to Alan Haas, whom was right up next. Brayden, Germaine, an Andy, all knew that Alan would more than likely wipe the floor with Laura considering how strong he was compared to almost all of them. Considering that he had a powerlifting background. 

Meanwhile, in an upper wing. Adam was sitting at his desk peacefully monitoring Outpost 33 via security cameras, that was until he received a call from personnel from said outpost. It was a female scientist by the name of Sabrina Breland, she had been working at the outpost ever since its construction was finally completed in the year of 2010. Adam quickly answered the call, intrigued to hear what she had to tell him.

_"Miss Breland! Are you alright?"_ Adam exclaimed, happy to see that she was alive and well. 

_"I'm doing great, me and a few colleagues of mine got lost in the jungle. We've built a hut as a safehouse until we get rescued by people with some real firepower, we're running low on ammunition. We may need some help, and fast."_ Sabrina said with a hint of anxiousness in her voice. 

_"Don't worry, Colonel Maxwell is on his way with his squadron to help. They should be on the island as we speak."_

_"Good news, I just hope they can get here quick enough.."_


	4. Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah and his squadron are heavily pressured after receiving an urgent call from Adam, not only did they have to get to Outpost 33, but now they had to split up and save a lost batch of scientists who had found an age old hut deep within the jungles. Elijah, finds it hard to keep his promise that only Alexis would die, now that his beloved squadron, his friends for ten years, had to split up. Within the back of his head, he had a feeling that this would be the last time that he would see some of them, if not, all of them...

(Skull Island, 10:24 PM)

Elijah and his squadron had been walking in total silence through a massive field, as of right now, they marched up a hill that would eventually be overlooking the massive skeletons of Kong's parents. Ever since the killer vines attempted to drag them into the chasm, nothing has happened to them yet. Until another danger threatens them, they all chose to be silent out of respect for Alexis Garcia. The only thing that would break the silence here and there, was the sniffles of Dylan Garcia. 

Elijah looked to the East of them to see a large mountain range, one of them had a massive bloody handprint on it. However, the handprint wasn't what the leader of the squadron was looking at. Instead, Elijah was gazing at a bright, white haze beyond the mountains. The faint white shine had to be the Outpost, however, they were so dim, that one would have to really focus in the direction of the glow. 

From out of the blue, Cooper Armstrong began to feel vibrations within his pockets, he couldn't believe that he was being called. There was no radio tower on the island, the only explanation had to be the Outpost. Once he checked who was calling, it turned out to be Adam. Cooper handed the phone over to Elijah, who instantly accepted the call. 

_ "Hello, Adam?" _

_ "E-E-Elijah, a-re y-ou th-there?" _ Adam could be heard asking, his voice was cracked and breaking up. The Outpost gave them enough power for them to hear Adam's voice, but the Outpost was still far enough that the transmission was extremely weak and fogged up by white noise. Elijah tried to listen carefully to what his boss was telling him, but even then, he still couldn't make out his words. 

_ "Yes, I am here!" _ Elijah shouted in response, trying to get to Adam. 

_ "I-I-I've g-ot s-s-s-ome b-ad n-n-news." _ Adam was heard breaking out again, Elijah walked East instead of continuing along the path towards the valley of the fallen gods. The transmission got better, only slightly. 

_ "Ah shit, what is it?" _

_ "Th-there is a b-band of l-l-lost scienti-sts somewhere on the island. T-ry to find th-em in the best method that you c-an think of..." _

The phone's transmission glitched out and then forcefully hung itself up, but Elijah managed to take all of what Adam was saying in. He let out a sigh before growling, infuriated at what he heard. His face strained up, red hot with fury, his squadron looked concerned for him. 

_ "We have to do something else... We have to find a lost band of scientists somewhere on the island, but we are gonna get to that Outpost one way or another. I was taught to never stray from a path I am set upon as a child, so here is what we are going to do. You may not like this decision, but we need to split up. I am not gonna tire all of us out, we can't stay on this island long!" _

Robert pulled up a radar to try and detect the scientists that were lost, the exact number of them was unspecified. Hunter noticed the radar and rolled his eyes, he found it stupid that a radar was being used to try and find the lost batch of scientists. 

_ "You're gonna use that, to try and find them? " _ He asked Robert, a few red dots came up on the far side of the screen, near the top. 

_ "Yeah, do you got a problem with that?" _

_ "Yes, I've got a problem with it! That radar is gonna pick up any living thing on this island. So far, we've encountered two of them. Kong and those living vines, if the fucking trees can move around, imagine what other things are on this damn island. Dinosaurs, giant snakes, skull crawlers, and..." _ The sentence of Hunter was stopped when the squadron reached the top of the hill, looking down into a valley to see two giant skeletons. 

_ "Giant fucking skeletons..." _ Cooper finished, the squadron all looking down into the large valley. A rancid stench pierced their nostrils after he finished Hunter's sentence, most of them covered their mouths while Elijah seemingly remained unphased. 

_ "What the hell is that damn smell?" _ Elijah growled, the squadron now making their way down into the valley to continue their journey towards Outpost 33. The red dots on the radar got closer to the squadron as they moved closer to whatever was within the valley. 

_ "Eyes up guys, there are a few living things within this valley. Stay sharp." _ Robert warned as they advanced towards the skeletons, remaining quiet. As they continued to march through the valley of fallen gods, a loud smacking noise was heard, followed by a sniffing. It didn't sound human at all, then the ground around them shook. Something big was approaching them, something bigger than the mountains. 

Emerging from behind a large Triceratops skull, was a small pack of death jackals, saurian like creatures who feasted on blood and flesh. The squadron froze, taking aim at the carnivorous raptor-like creatures. The death jackals locked the humans in their sights, foam began to spurt and fly from their mouths as they growled at them. 

_ "When I get to three, you fire at them..." _ Elijah said to his squadron softly, glancing over at them all. He wouldn't let any more of his men die, their only woman was taken away. The supposed leader of the small pack leaped onto a bony protrusion in which was sticking out from the flammable dirt, letting out a blood-curdling roar, the four other death jackals rushed at the squadron.

_ "Three!" _ Elijah screamed, and his squadron began to unload a flurry of bullets towards the hungry saurian beasts. They froze, not being struck by bullets before in their lives. The pack of hungry carnivores appeared to be unphased by the bullets, Elijah's heart was pounding, he could feel it as if it wanted to burst out of his chest. 

_ "Fall back, get inside of the skulls!" _ Elijah cried out, running towards one of the skeletons of Kong's parents to get within the skull. The death jackals gave chase, Hunter took out a grenade and hurled it back at the bloodthirsty creatures. The blast didn't directly hit the pack of saurian beasts but it was enough to stun them, giving the squadron ample amounts of time to get within the skull of the largest skeleton, presumably Kong's father. 

There was enough room to fit the squadron within the skull, but the snapping maws of the death jackals poked through the eye socket and bit at them. Their teeth too close for comfort, Elijah rammed the butt of his rifle into the snout of one of the death jackals. The mouth retracted out, but another one burst through. Just when all hope seemed lost to them all, there was a great roar, followed by a loud boom. The squadron instantly knew who it was, it was the god of the island, Kong... 

Another massive boom erupted from outside of the skull, Kong had slammed his gigantic foot down on the death jackals. The squadron was saved, but Kong didn't arrive to save them. Instead, the great ape came around to mourn his dead parents, and his species as a whole. The guardian of the island didn't take too kindly when his parents were disturbed, had he seen the squadron, he would have flattened them too. Kong respected the dead, a defender. 

The irritated expression on the face of the gigantic gorilla changed into a sorrowful frown, a deeply saddened groan came from the mouth of the large ape. Willingly, Kong fell to his knees and bowed to the only king and queen he would bow to, his parents. Long ago, this is where his whole family lived, until it was down to just his mother and father, and then only him. Even though Kong couldn't see them, he could mentally picture what this place looked like before even he was alive. A large beautiful meadow teeming with Sker Buffalo, grazing on the tall grass and sipping from the water. His species doing daily activities and going about their lives, it was all taken when those dastardly devils came from beneath the Earth itself and took it all away. Many memories that the legendary ape could have made, cut short by those crafty bastards. 

His lips quivered and quaked, the guardian trying to contain the tears. His face felt pressure and he exhaled sharply as large car sized droplets fell from his eyes, slamming hard onto the skeleton and the flammable dirt that they all lied on. Kong was fine with himself being lonely when he was at a younger age, he had no care. Now as an old, withered guardian, the loneliness was emotionally and mentally killing him. So badly did he want to meet another giant ape like him, male or female, he didn't care. Nothing on the island was similar to him, other than the Iwi natives of course, but those tiny humans were ants compared to his size now. Especially after he had grown so much larger than he was in 1973. 

All of the other large creatures around his size, the titans, they didn't look like him. Kong feared that some of then would kill him, which is why he protected his island from any outside invaders. If those titans were humanoid or ape in nature, he would be fine. Unfortunately for him, there were no humanoid titans around, at least on the surface. Perhaps there would be something deep down in the depths of the Hollow Earth, so deep down that no human has ever touched those depths in several thousand years. 

Kong reared his head back and released a loud cry of anguish into the skies, his thunderous saddened roar could be heard from miles. Suddenly, the ground began to shake violently. That to which everyone noticed, the ape looked around frantically to try and discover the source of the tremors, he couldn't. His disconsolate emotions were turned into rage, he bared his teeth, his fangs jetting out of his mouth. Kong had been constantly bothered by these tremors, and he could never find the source, nor could he find the locations of the loud explosive booms that were heard around the island. These strange seismic occurrences had been pissing him off ever since the late sixties. 

He rose to his feet and stormed off, each of his footsteps shaking the ground, the quaking getting less and less powerful as he got further away from the valley of the fallen gods. Elijah and the squadron waited until they didn't hear Kong no more, being careful not to get squished into smithereens. Once they all emerged, Elijah examined where Kong was heading to. The great ape vanished beyond the corner of a large mountain, heading for another, larger mountain that could contain him, even if he was 360 feet tall. The mountain was shaped like a skull, and contained a massive tunnel leading to the Hollow Earth, Skull Mountain was one of the many entry points to it. 

_ "Well, Kong is gone now. We've got no means of protection, according to some knowledge I have gained of this island. There should be a cliff not too far away from here, there we can get a good vantage point of where we are. Perhaps we should clearly see the Outpost, and maybe we can all camp out up there, we'll be away from the megafauna and other nasty creatures down on the ground, and even below ground." _ Elijah explained, continuing to march through the valley of the fallen gods with his squadron. 

Once the squadron reached their location, the top of the overhanging cliff that Hank Marlow and Gunpei Ikari fought on all of those years ago, they began to make some decisions on who would be splitting up to go look for the Outpost and the other half to go looking for the lost band of scientists. Elijah, Cooper, and Hunter would be going off to go and find the Outpost. Robert, Dylan, Floyd, and Chloe would go searching for the other squadron. From the high vantage point that they were at, they could see the Outpost clearly to their North from where they stood, but they couldn't jump down the cliff... 

_ "From what we are seeing, the Outpost is on the Eastern shore of the island. Or somewhere close, we will get some rest for now. Colonel Sanders and Colonel Bowers, watch over us tonight. You guys were the ones that tagged along with _ us." Elijah yawned as he laid down, followed by the rest of the squadron, save for Floyd Sanders and Chloe Bowers, who were supposed to protect them. 

Floyd and Chloe waited for some time for the rest to get to sleep, before they headed off, not straying too far from the squadron as even they knew the dangers of the island. They would be talking to their leader, Alan Jonah. The British madman had developed a newly formed organization to wipe out the titans in a systematic process, it was called Earth's Rightful Rulers. Alan Jonah had changed his mindset from destroying the world, to restoring humanity as the dominant species. His organization was funded by concerned governments across the globe that wanted the monsters dead and gone, even Godzilla. 

Alan Jonah's friendship with Floyd Sanders went further back than people thought, originally, Floyd was a moonshiner within the North Carolina mountains. Jonah had gone to America just for a visit, once he met Floyd, their friendship grew with time. He met Floyd before his daughter was kidnapped and murdered and once his family was murdered, once he lost his daughter, it is what pushed him over the edge. His wife was murdered after Alan Jonah became an eco-terrorist, vigilantes somehow got personal info of the British madman and once they couldn't find him at his home, the vigilantes murdered his wife in cold blood. 

Chloe Bowers joined his eco-terrorist group in 2019 almost as soon as his organization came to life. She shown more promise to Jonah and was willing to carry out even the most sinister objectives, same with Floyd. Since the squadron was closest to Outpost 33 at the top of the mountain, the static wouldn't be as bad as it was down the mountain while they spoke to Alan Jonah on the phone. 

_ "Ahh, Floyd. I'm assuming that you have already made it, considering the fact that you're calling me quite late right _ _now."_ Jonah said, happy to hear back from his top two colonels. 

Alan Jonah's organization worked similar to Monarch, they had the scientists, the advanced technology, and they worked closely with titans, but never getting as close to them as their rival company ever did. They even had a military funded branch known as the TX, the TX stood for Titan Exterminators. The HQ for Earth's Rightful Rulers was located in an undisclosed location somewhere within Alaska, the only information about the HQ was that it was very close to Anchorage. 

_ "We have made it to the island, we've encountered Kong twice already. One of the squadron members have already met their demise, still no sign of Godzilla yet. _ _Shame."_ Floyd announced, Jonah grunted once he heard that Godzilla hadn't shown up to Skull Island yet, but he would soon. 

_ "Radars are showing that multiple titans are heading right your way, or towards the island at that matter. Land dwellers could be using the Hollow Earth to get there, some could be coming by sea. Godzilla shouldn't be too far behind _ _them..."_


End file.
